All This for a Klondike Bar?
by Forgotten Reality
Summary: Who knew they'd go so far for just a simple snack? SBxRL later on.


Authors Note: So this was written by two people. We realise that Sirius is a touch OOC, but we did our best given the plot line of the story. We're sorry about that and please don't flame us. We did try to make him more IC without destroying our plot.

Disclaimer: Yeah. We don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping and the lake gleamed like glass, undisturbed by even the giant squid. It was a beautiful Saturday at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and four students were taking full advantage of it. 

Everything, the four agreed, was pretty much right with the world. The teachers, in light of the coming of spring, perhaps, had been going easy on the workload, and they were free to enjoy the day.

_No_, one Sirius Black, bad boy extraordinaire and self-proclaimed (but rightly so) school heartthrob, decided angrily. _Not everything is right with the world._ He had been bothered mercilessly for the past half-hour by a nagging need in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't for the life of him figure out _why_.

James was alternately combing his messy black hair and staring at Lily Evans, eyes slightly glazed. Lily was ignoring him completely; it was clear she worked very hard to put him off, a tactic that was, unfortunately for her, failing miserably. James, thick-headed as he was, had simply convinced himself she was playing hard to get.

Peter was sitting off, a little to the side, of the group, surrounded by what appeared to be half of the kitchen. He was barreling his way through it, ingesting all in his path.

Remus was a few feet away from Sirius, his nose deep in a book. Besides him was a small pile of chocolate that he was happily chowing through himself. As Remus read a smile ghosted across the corners of his mouth. He looked so happy and carefree, a nice change from his usual serious, world-weary manner.

His stomach reminded him that it desperately wanted _something_ and Sirius had yet to figure out what that something was. His gaze wandered to the pile of chocolate besides Remus, which was almost entirely gone by now. Then it hit him.

"KLONDIKE BAR!" He yelled triumphantly. The others looked up at him in varying states of confusion and surprise.

"You sure you're feeling alright mate?" James asked as Sirius gave off a borderline psychotic grin.

"Yup! I figured out what's been bothering me!"

"This has to do with Klondike Bars… how?" Remus asked, interestedly.

"Cause I want one of course!" Sirius grinned again.

"I'm not even going to ask why you know about or crave muggle deserts, but I am going to point out that we're in the middle of nowhere at a wizarding school, do you really think they'll have Klondike Bars?" Sirius was about to ponder this possibly disastrous statement when Peter spoke up.

"Oh, I've got a Klondike bar, see guys!" He waved it above his head and Sirius immediately turned from Remus.

"Give. Now." He demanded. Peter squeaked and hid behind James. Sirius went for Peter anyway, only to find himself stopped, not by James but by Remus.

"Moony! Bugger off, I want that Klondike!" He growled.

"Chocolate."

"You've got your own bloody chocolate!" He looked at the pile of chocolate, only to realize too late that it was now a pile of empty wrappers. He groaned, Remus was obviously P.M.Sing (Pre-Moon Syndrome) and they had all learned that P.M.Sing Remus without chocolate was bad news.

"Come of it Moony, just let me have this one, I'm sure Wormtail's got some more chocolate, right Wormtail?" He appealed to Peter, who simply squeaked again and back away.

Remus was looking back and forth between Sirius and Peter, as if deciding which kill first. James finally stepped in, saying, "Ok, let's just hold a friendly competition." He stressed the word friendly.

"Say the most outrageous thing you'd be willing to do to get this here Klondike bar. You just have to keep going until one of you concedes. But we're going to hold you to all of this!" He looked absolutely delighted with himself. Sirius was too, there was no way Remus could out-dare him!

"I'd give up teasing Severus for a week." He announced, deciding to take the initiative.

"I'd abuse my prefect privileges to take points from Slytherins."

"I'd cross dress and sit at the Hufflepuff table for diner."

"I'd turn in an essay for History of Magic about bubblegum."

"I'd profess my undying love for Professor McGonagall."

"Uh, guys, you know you're going to have to actually do all this stuff, right?" James finally interjected.

"Right, I'll get on that right now!" Sirius grabbed James' arm and began tugging him towards Lily and her friends.

"Oy! Lily! Jamsey and I need to borrow some stuff!" James' eyes widened. _There's no way… oh god, he is._ Lily looked up in surprise.

"Hullo Sirius." She said warmly. "Oh. Potter. Well, what do you need?"

"Well, we're gonna need… some skirts. And a blouse or two." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" Sirius gave her his patented puppy-dog pout and she relented. "Fine. But if you incinerate them once more, you will regret it!" He grinned.

"Fear not Lily, that was a one time experiment, I swear! Well, thanks, you're a doll." Sirius told her sincerely.

Lily just shook her head with a small laugh, attempting to imagine what type of prank they could possibly be planning this time. "As long as you swear, then sure, whatever. Have a few skirts and a sweater or two."

The band of girls surrounding Lily burst out into a fit of giggles once more. School heartthrob, Sirius Black was borrowing clothes from Lily Evans, best mate's obvious crush. What good gossip!

"Fantastic!" Sirius beamed, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Shall we run and fetch them then? You see, we are in a teensy bit of a hurry. So much to do, so little time to do it in."

Lily got to her feet quickly, snatching her bag off the ground as she went. Without sparing another glance for the two Marauders, she strode up the lawns, hair billowing behind her.

"Didn't even ask if we were going to pull some sick prank." Sirius commented, in aw. "That's some girl you got yourself there mate." His voice was teasing; he knew full well that Lily was not anywhere near to being 'his girl'.

James nodded without thought and beckoned the other two boys over. There was no way they could miss this.

* * *

"Hurmunculous." Lily said swiftly, before the Fat Lady could get around to asking the password. 

Swinging forward to admit them, the four boys and Lily clambered into the circular common room, James beaming. Without a doubt, this was going to go down as one of the funniest things in Hogwarts history.

As Lily darted up the stone stairs to the girl's dorms, Sirius called up to her, dead serious, "Pink, if you can manage it, hun!"

Causally as he could manage in such a ridiculous scenario, James flopped onto a nearby couch. "So, Padfoot, when'd you and Lily get all bubby-buddy?" His voice held a little warning, as if daring Sirius to get closer to her.

Sirius shrugged. "I've talked to her a bit recently. Not a huge deal."

James nodded, choosing to wait for a better time to drag answers out of his friend.

While waiting for Lily, a soft, unusual silence settled over the boys. Peter's mind was focused on the ever-nearing dinner, Sirius' on the task drawing nearer and, of course, Klondike, while Moony was fretting on what handing in a failing assignment would do to his grade. James' train of thought was focused more on the Lily/Sirius parody. _When did they become such good friends and how is it possible that she can love him and hate my guts? It's just not right. _

Thundering footsteps from above their heads announced the arrival of Lily, four pairs of eyes shooting to the stair well were Lily soon emerged, red in the face and clutching garments; two jean skirts and two sweaters, one pink, as asked, the other a nice periwinkle blue.

"Splendid!" Sirius beamed, hurrying over to snatch the fabric from Lily's hands, for a moment, a rather frightening grin crossing his face.

Stripping to his waist in a hurry, shocking Lily who in turn amused the Marauders, he pulled on the tight pink sweater. It was such a ludicrous sight that the four Gryffindor's burst out into fits of laughter. Long after the rest of the group had calmed and were able to breathe properly once more, Peter remained on the floor, eyes tearing, clutching his stomach, laughing like a twelve year old girl. After a series of awkward glances around the group, Moony muttered, "Mate. Breathe. It's isn't that funny." Sirius nodded defensively, sniffing slightly as an irritated female might and picked the skirt up off the chair where he had dropped it. In a somehow practiced flourish, his jeans were lying askew on the carpeting beside his tee, the skirt was securely fastened around his waist and he was stepping into his sneakers once more.

Once Peter regained his composure, Sirius commented, "Prongs, time for your skirt now."

The transition on James' face from amused to horrified happened in a split second. "No way, mate. You're on your own. There is no way your getting me in a skirt."

"I double dare you." Sirius commented, as calmly as commenting about the weather, though his voice held a certain confidence. No marauder refused a double dare.

James' face was ashen as he tugged on the outfit, thoughts of stepping into public in Lily Evans clothing enveloping him. Once he was all dressed, ready and looking dashing, Sirius laughed, "Ready mate? Moony, Wormtail, be sure to snap some pictures will ya?"

Still clamoring with laughter, Sirius climbed rather immodestly through the portrait hole, dragging a reluctant James as he went.

Once they had appeared in the corridor, the other three following behind them, they were confronted by the fat lady. The Marauders had never been so intimidated by a picture in their lives.

"And where to you think you're going?" She screeched as she recognized the gleeful Sirius and shell-shocked James. "You two best not be off to pull some prank or another again, bringing shame-"

"And laughter." Moony interjected.

"To the Gryffindor house!" She continued as though Lupin had never spoken.

"Scoots honor!" Padfoot promised, "No prank involved today. Prongy-dearest and I are just going for a teensy stroll along the castle, now aren't we?" Forcing his arm around James', Sirius dragged him down the corridor, Moony, Wormtail and Lily following, clutching their stomachs with laughter.

While the other four were overcome with mirth, James was not; he was horrified. Who'd ever imagine he'd be strolling along, arm and arm with his best mate, dressed up in Lily Evans clothes. Not him, that's for sure. Trying to see the humor in the situation as the other did, he imagined the look on the schools faces when they stepped into the hall. It was priceless. Thank god someone was bringing a camera.

Surfacing in the Great Hall, James discovered it was every bit as comical as he as envisioned it and all thoughts of mortification vanished. When they first stepped proudly into the hall, a brief silence slowly settled as the students took in the duo, the other three remaining further behind as to not obliterate the moment. Then, as though an invisible shield was cracked, the school, teachers included, burst out into side-splitting laughter.

Living up the attention to the best of their abilities like only the Marauders can, James and Sirius strutted across the hall to the Gryffindor table were they took seats across from each other causing all students in the vicinity to tear with laughter. As daintily as possible, they took they're napkins and set on remembering everything from the manners class they had both been forced to take by the Potters after a spectacularly funny, humiliating and nasty prank. They then set on eating dinner, as though all was right in the world and they noticed nothing out of the ordinary while in reality, they couldn't think of anything more funny or more unlike the two bad boys than the conversation they where staging.

"So, Padfoot. I heard Chrissie telling Kendall that-"

"No. She didn't! That is just so fetch!"

Once they had both finished their meals, Sirius proceeded to leave the table. No better time than the present he always said. Doing his best 'I'm-so-shy-and-cute' walk up towards the teachers table, passing Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and Lily all seated at the Gryffindor table, he snickered in his head. _Beat this Moony. That bar is MINE._ He approached the Head Table without showing an ounce of trepidation and walked to where Professor McGonagall was seated.

"Professor, I hate to draw you away from your food, but I have something I'd like to tell you." Sirius said, making it sound as though he was carefully choosing his words.

"I'm sure the rest of the faculty can hear whatever it is you have to say Mr. Black." She said rather too calmly, as though she was fighting her best to hold back a laugh. "And if it involves as to why you are dressed in this attire, I'm sure it will be quite riveting."

Siruis nodded, rather shyly, smiling on the inside. This was just what he had been hoping for. Moony could never win at this rate. "Well, as I'm sure you've realized, over the past years, our relationship has grown stronger to the point that's past the normal teacher-student. And I'd just like to tell you that…" He trailed off, sparing a glance to look around him. "I think its okay. You know, how we feel for one another. And…and…I love you Minerva! I always have and I always will!" The last part of his monologue was belted at the top of his lungs before fleeing the great hall, guffaw's chasing him.

Safely in the corridor once more, Padfoot grinned. The bar was his. Now all that was left was to wait for the others to finish up dinner and meet him in the hall.

In little more than a minute, they where along side Sirius, cackling.

"Mate, may I be the first to say, I haven't had a better laugh in a long time." Moony said solemnly. As the others nodded in agreement, Sirius smirked.

"Might as well just hand over that chocolate right now, mate. You aren't winning this. There is no way you can best that."

But here is where Sirius went wrong. He'd soon be surprised at the lengths PMSing bookworm of a lycan would be willing to go.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so we should be updating within the week, depending on how busy we are this week and how much homework we have. Hoped you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
